A wardrobe, a bridge and a broken rope
by mashedspudy
Summary: 15 year old Rosemary Huntley is an ordinary teen the Daughter of May Belle Huntley and niece of Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr. But when she discovers a bridge that leads her into the magical world of Terabithia she discovers she is more than just plain old Rose. I do not own any of the main characters apart from Rose.
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy

"But Peter" moaned Queen Lucy sticking out her bottom at the high king "that's unfair." Peter sat on his throne glaring down at his little sister, "as your older brother and the high king I forbid you to leave the palace without guards" the high king commanded. The valiant queen flopped on to her throne sulking. "Oh come on Lu don't be like that" the king started "it's for your own good" "I know how to handle a sword" Lucy said defending herself "I can defend myself from the rebelling Narnians "what with your little dagger" the king laughed " you couldn't even defeat a fairy." "Yes I could!" Lucy began but then interrupted by her sister Susan "There is no point in fighting with him Lucy" the gentle queen stated the obvious "You know he will always win" Peter smirked when he heard this, oh how he loved being high king he ruled over pretty much everyone this he liked. At that very moment a centaur trotted into the throne room "your majesties" he said graciously as he took a bow "There has been rumours about a new Prophecy" he indicated to a scroll in his hand "people believe Aslan himself predicted it." "Bring it forward good sir" said Susan as she sat down on her throne "Lucy go fetch Edmund he'll be in his library or in the coat of arms" The valiant queen eagerly got up off her throne and raced out of the throne room in search of her brother.

King Edmund the Just was in the coat of arms practising his sword work when Lucy came gushing in almost bowling him over "Oi watch it" the king shouted at his sister "I could have hit you" "Come quickly" Lucy said as she began pulling Edmund out of the room "Hold up Lu" said Edmund as he pulled his arm from the valiant queen's grasp "what's the rush" "there is a prophecy "Lucy said as she grabbed Edmund again "They say Aslan predicted it himself" At the menion of Aslan's Edmund dropped his sword and ran out of the coat of arms with his sister to join the other's in the throne room.

"We're here you can start now!" shouted Lucy as she and Edmund ran into the throne room and sat down on their thrones "Well what does the prophecy state" said Peter leaning towards the centaur "here your majesty" the centaur said as he handed the scroll over to the king "I think it is best for you to read it" "Yes of course" said Peter fixing his crown on top of his head as he unravelled the scroll "Oh it's in ancient Terabithian" said the high king looking confused "I thought no one wrote in that language anymore" "That is what I thought too your majesty" said the centaur "After their queen drown in the river I thought they kept to themselves." "You mean Queen Leslie Burke?" questioned Edmund looking at the centaur "Yes" the centaur replied "She was only ten years old she had not even reached woman hood" "can we please get back to the prophecy" said Lucy impatiently "There's just one problem" said Peter sounding worried "I can't read Terabithean" "oh give it here" grumbled Edmund as he snatched the scroll off the high king and cleared his throat

_When the sun and the moon collide _

_The dark master will reign _

_Unless a blood heir of the throne of Terabithia_

_Learns of her true power_

_All will be lost and done for _

_And Terabithians themselves will be lost forever_

"What on earth does it mean?" questioned Lucy "I never knew King Jess had children" "he didn't" the centaur replied "But Queen May belle did a girl who is fifteen years old one year younger than you King Edmund" "When do we get to meet her?" said Lucy excitedly "Only Aslan himself can predict that my dear" "Oh but it's so awfully boring here" the valiant queen moaned "I wish she would come soon."


	2. Chapter 2 The broken rope

Rosemary Huntley lay on the couch in the living room trying to beat her high score on doodle jump while her mother unloaded the dish washer. "Rose honestly," her mother began "Why don't you do something productive" Rose flicked her eyes up to her mother "I am being productive" she said " My wrists are killing me from all this twisting" "no I mean why don't you go exploring" her mother suggested "FYI no one goes _exploring_ anymore" Rose said emphasizing on the _exploring _part "Only weirdo uncle Jesse" that's when her mother snapped "that's it!" she shouted "get up and go outside get some fresh air" "Not like there's any air inside" Rose muttered as she shoved her iPhone in her jacket pocket, put on her chucks and slumped off outside

It was a beautiful summer's morning but not to Rosemary, to her it was just a bloody boiling hot day. She walked on and on until she reached a river and an old crab apple tree from which a decaying broken rope hung from. She stared at it for a while wondering what idiot would hang a rope there and what had caused it to snap? She turned to face the bridge her uncle Jesse made when he was young, she made up her mind against all odds to go and visit him in his stupid tree hut. So she plodded across the bridge to the other side of the river to her uncle's house

"Hello!" Rosemary shouted up at her uncle's tree hut "Uncle Jesse are you home!" The door of the hut swung open "Rose" Jesse said delighted to see his niece "come right up" he threw the rope ladder down to her "mind the third step it's broken" he shouted down to her as Rose began to climb. "So, what's the latest news?" Jesse said handing her a chocolate biscuit "oh um nothing much" Rose began with her mouth full of biscuit "mum's got a new dish washer, she said you could have the old one" "Ah good old May Belle" Jesse said sighing "Always thinking of others" "what have you been up to?" Rose questioned her uncle "The shadow master's back" Jesse said seriously Rose rolled her eyes at him "For god's sake Uncle Jesse!" Rose shouted at him "Terabithia and the shadow master don't exist" She stormed out of the hut and down the ladder, her uncle looked at her as she stomped off into the forest "one day my dear" he whispered under his breath "one day you'll see"

Rose pushed deeper and deeper into the forest. Why couldn't her uncle be normal like everyone else? Why did he believe in such stupid things? She looked up to see two dark figures approaching her, more precisely two teenaged boys. "Oi!" shouted at them, they looked up at her with strange expressions on their faces "This is private land bugger off!" the two teenagers approached her "pardon me miss" said the taller blonde boy "You must be Princess Rosemary, I am a friend of your Uncle" he took a deep bow Rose raised her eyebrows "oh god don't tell me" she rolled her eyes at them "your involved with his silly games too?" "Oh, you think this is a game do you" the shorter black-haired boy said rudely "Edmund" the blonde haired boy whispered to this so-called Edmund. "Um nice stick" Rose remarked to Edmund "This is no stick!" Edmund shouted at her "This is the very sword that destroyed the White Witch's wand!" "But I'm the one who's high King Peter the magnificent" bragged the blonde, who Rose now knew as Peter. Rose had enough of this rubbish, she grabbed Edmund's stick and smacked Peter on the head was it causing Edmund to crack up with laughter "Both of you grow up and act you bloody age!" Rose shouted as she grabbed their wrists and pulled them to her uncle's hut


	3. Chapter 3 The utterly annoying royals

"Fair maiden" Peter chimed off again "Dear Princess, we mean you no harm" Edmund rolled his eyes at him his brother was such an idiot when it came to girls. He yanked his wrist out of Rosemary's grasp "I demand you to tell us where you are taking us" Edmund demanded, "To see my uncle Jesse" Rose replied "He needs to know you dimwits were trespassing on his land" "we are good friends with you uncle Jesse, we are here on a visit" Peter explained "Shut it Blondie" Rose spat at him which caused Edmund to burst into laughter yet again.

"We're here" Rose announced as she and the kings reached the tree hut. "Ah yes," King Peter sighed "You're uncle castle is so magnificent true Terabithian craftsmanship" "Oh for god's sake" Rose complained "It's just a bloody tree house." Peter and Edmund looked at each other, why could she not see what they saw, is she not the heir to the Terabithian throne. "High King Peter!" a voice shouted joyfully "King Edmund such a lovely surprise" the pair of kings looked upwards to see the smiling face of Jesse "Good morning good sir" Peter began until he was rudely interrupted by Rosemary "wait, so you do know him?" "We told you before" Edmund said getting annoyed now "we are good friends with your uncle" "Rose dear" Jesse said "would you kindly give us some privacy for a moment" "yeah sure" Rose replied "I'm leaving now anyway" and turned her back to the tree hut and began walking to the back to the bridge "Oh do stay" Peter said calling after her "I was just beginning to enjoy your company" Rose stopped and turned towards him "Yeah sure you were" Rose replied rolling her eyes then continued to walk into the forest back to the bridge. "Thank Aslan she's gone" Edmund muttered to himself as he followed his brother up the staircase to Jesse's castle, why could she not see her uncle's castle and why did she refer to it a as a hut.

"She doesn't believe, does she" Edmund said as he entered the throne room of Jesse castle, The great king of Terabithia looked at him solemnly and nodded a quick yes before placing his head in his hands and sighing deeply "kids these days don't believe in that stuff anymore" both the Narnian kings nodded in agreement "Aslan believed that if we left Narnia Susan would stop believing" Peter said quietly "but how are we supposed to make her believe?" There was a long pause until King Jesse shouted out "Leslie!" The younger kings stared at the old king "But sir" Peter said "she is dead" "not quite my good sir" Jesse said as he jumped up from his throne "come and see."

The two Narnian kings followed the old king to the old crab-apple tree by the bridge "Leslie" Jesse called out into the wilderness "you have visitors" Peter looked around but could see nothing "I do not see Queen Leslie sire." Edmund on the other hand saw a small girl with short blonde hair rising from the river "look Peter" he whispered to his brother "There, in the river" Peter followed the just king's glance to the river, he scanned the area but did not see the great Terabithian queen"I don't see anything" Peter said getting slightly annoyed "she only shows herself to a few people" Jesse said looking at Edmund "To the ones who truly believe." A blast of jealously shot through Peter, how could his brother see the great Terabithian queen, he was High King Peter the Magnificent and Edmund he was no one special, he glared at Edmund. "May I speak with her?" Edmund asked trying to avoid Peter's glare "be my guess" Jesse replied. Edmund edged his way down to the riverbank carefully to avoid slipping and held his hand out to Leslie to help her on to the bank but Leslie just shook her head. "I can't" she whispered to him, Edmund look at her confused with what she just said, and then he clicked. "You're a a…" "A ghost King Edmund" Leslie said, finishing off the sentence for him "why can't Peter see you" Edmund asked "He doesn't believe in ghosts" Leslie replied "Remember if you don't believe it, it doesn't exist" "that it's!" Edmund shouted excitedly "we need to make Rosemary believe but how" "that's easy" Leslie replied "the book Bridge to Terabithia holds you're answer" then she sunk back into the river.

Edmund stood still for a moment in deep thought. He had the book but what a book could have to do with the prophecy and saving Terabithia, he would have to get back straight away. The king turned and climbed back up to the other kings "I think I have a plan"


	4. Chapter 4: The dangers of Terabithia

Chapter 4: The dangers of Terabithia

As usual I don't own any of the characters apart from Rose. Happy reading.

* * *

Rosemary strode strode angrily through the forest to the old crab apple tree beside the river. How dear they make a fool of her, she was Rosemary Leslie Huntley and nobody made a fool for her.

She reached the bridge and sat down on it, she must admit it was a lovely day the sun was shining, the birds were singing and there's a creepy shadow the distance…

Rose froze "um excuse me but this is private land" she said politely, the shadow cocked its head to one side "Do you speak English?" she said again but still had no reply. She decided to approach the man, person, thing.

"Are you lost?" she spoke again only to receive silence. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" she said as she reached out her hand to touch the creature.

She was starting to feel a little dizzy, the world began to spin around her and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the dark figure gliding toward her then it being tackled by Edmund.

* * *

"Rosemary, Rose can you hear me?" the panicking voice of Peter rang through Rose's head. She snapped back to reality.

"What happened? She said rubbing her head and sitting up slowly "I just save your bloody ass from a Shade, one of the shadow master minions" Edmund grumbled at her "I helped" Peter said Peter "sure you did" Rose muttered under her breath

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this" "There isn't" Edmund hissed at her "why can't you get it into your thick head." Rose looked at him she felt hurt "well you're the bloody one who believes in fairy tales" she stormed off almost in tears.

* * *

"Now look what you've done" hissed Peter "I'll go after her," "No" King Jesse said firmly "Edmund you caused this mess therefore you shall fix it."

Edmund looked at the old king "but over the bridge is the modern world" Edmund said sounding worried "What if I can't get back?"

"Just remember" said the old king with a smile "all you need to do to get back is to close your eyes but keep your mind wide open"

"Fine I shall go" the just king said as he picked up his sword and shield "but I don't see how I'm going to make her feel any better." He muttered to himself under his breath as he stormed off over the bridge in hot pursuit of Rose.

He paused when he reached the end of the bridge; here he was the edge of Terabithia about to step into the modern world, his old home.

He drew his sword and thrust it forward into the modern world, the metal peeled off to reveal a mossy stick, he pulled it back quickly and the stick turned back into a sword.

The just king took a deep breath, closed his eyes and plunged into the modern world.

* * *

_**Author's note: I'm really excited about the next chapter it's the first real bon**__**ding time between Rose and Edmund ^-^ so excited!**_

_**And a big thanks to my two followers Love you guys lots!**_

_**xoxoxo Mashedspudy**_


	5. Chapter 5 Keep your mind wide open

Chapter 5: Close your eyes but keep your mind wide open

Edmund opened his eyes; he stared down at his body expecting to see his silver amour instead to find himself wearing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, "how odd" he thought to himself as he scanned the field around him in search for Rose.

He spotted her sitting by a pine tree in the middle of the field, he called out to her, she lifted up her head. "So this," Edmund said spreading his arms out indicating his surroundings "is your world"

"It's your world too dim wit" she spat at him "now let me be."

Rose stood up quickly, as she turned a book tumbled out of her jumper, she bend down to pick it up but Edmund snatched it away from her reach. Edmund turned the book over to the front cover

He was shocked to find the book was "Bridge to Terabithia" by Katherine Paterson. Edmund began flicking through the pages he paused as his eyes passed a quote from Leslie, and then it hit him.

"Alright you caught me" Rose said "it's a good book now hand it over" Rose reached an out stretched hand over to the book in Edmund's hand, he smirked at her and held the book above his head out of Rose's reach then ran back over the bridge into Terabithia.

His heavy amour reappeared and started to weigh him down but he kept on running until he reached a pine tree, he climbed up, she followed.

"Give it back!" Rose shouted at him "okay, okay" he replied balancing himself on one of the branches "but you have to help me with something" Rose rolled her eyes at him _"what could he possibly want now" _Rose thought to herself. "Alright, what do you want?" Rose spat at him "look at the view" Edmund said softly to her "what do you see?" Rose threw a quick glance at the scenery "A boring old forest and a muddy river"

"Ah but you were seeing with your eyes" Edmund said "you weren't seeing with your mind" "Just give me the god damn book Edmund!" Rose shouted again at him "Not unless you do what I say" Edmund said pulling the book away from her.

"Now" Edmund began "Close your eyes but keep your mind wide open" Rose glared at him but closed eyes. She started to feel a buzz inside of her and then ever so slowly she opened her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 A whole new world

Hey guys sorry this took so long to post some certain events occured in my life which stopped me from writting so here it is :D

Chapter 6: A whole new world

Rose gasped…

She stared at the new scenery.

The forest glistened many different shades of green lighting up her face with an earthy glow, the river swished and swirled, dancing with the sea creatures that dwelled with in it. The birds chirped a chorus of major keys throughout the forest. Her eyes searched deeper into the forest and to her up most delight spotted her Uncle's Castle, its silver turrets shining and the Terabithian flag gently flapping in the warm breeze.

Yet even though it was hot summers day there was certain darkness to the air like something in the world was trying to shadow the light, Rose could feel creeping up her spine making her shiver.

"You owe me an apology" Edmund said breaking the silence between them, Rose turned toward himand glared at the smirk upon his face.

"Sorry" Rose hissed at him "you were right about Terabithia being real and I was wrong"

she trust her hand forward to shake his hand only to receive a stern look from Edmund. "Oh come on" Rose moaned "I said I was sorry"

"save it for your uncle Rose" Edmund replied sharply "come we must travel to your uncle's castle"

"but that's fricken long walk can't we take a bus or a car" "Of course we're not walking" Edmund half laughed "we'll go by horseback" Rose stared at him with wide eyes, she adored horses she rode them all the time no wonder why her uncle signed her up for lessons.

"Where are the horses" she said excitedly "do I have my own one?" "For now, we only have my horse" Edmund said as he gave a sharp whistle, there was a short silence a thundering of hoofs broke it and a beautiful young chestnut mare trotted into the clearing. Rose's eyes lit up "she's beautiful, what's her name?" "Her name is Jezebel" Edmund replied "It a pleasure to meet you Jezebel" Rose said giggling

"It a pleasure to meet you two Rosemary" the horse replied, Rose gasped "You…you…talk? Rose stuttered "She an outsider?" Jezebel questioned Edmund, "She from over the bridge" Edmund whispered to the horse, Jezebel looked at Rose and nodded showing to Edmund that she understood.

"Well then we better be getting her majesty back to her palace" Edmund said sarcastically, Rose glared at him as she and Edmund mounted Jezebel. " You might want to hold on to my waist" said Edmund as he noticed that Rose did not have anything to keep herself from falling off,

"There is no way in hell I'm holding your waist thank you very much" Rose said stubbornly, Edmund swiveled around on the saddle to face her, "Listen here missy you either hold my waist or I will leave you here for the werewolves" He hissed at her, "fine" Rose hissed back as she slowly put her arms round Edmund as he gave Jezebel a quick pat to which the horse replied with a quick whinny and started trotting off into the forest.


End file.
